Perdidos na Amazônia Parte2
by Eletric Libra's
Summary: E essa fanfic tem continuação...Leiam mais uma parte dessa aventura humorística na Amazônia, tem muita coisa pra acontecer!Mandem Reviews!


**Perdidos na Amazônia**

E aí gente?Continuação da minha fanfic!

Vamos começar

Que comece a fanfic:

**CAPÍTULO 2: **PERDIDOS Á BEÇA!

No capítulo anterior, só para lembrar, eles caíram numa floresta, que nem ao menos sabiam onde.

Continuando, eles então ficaram perdidos, até que Seiya disse:

Seiya: Vamos ver se tem alguma comida no avião pra gente comer!Tô com tanta fome!

Shiryu: Olha, até que ele teve uma boa idéia agora.

Ikki: Seiya, se você falar de novo que ta com fome, você vai ver!

Eles entram no avião e tiram todas as bagagens e procuram algo pra comer.

Shiryu: Pô Hyoga!Olha esses fios de cabelo loiro!São seus!

Hyoga: Não são!Que eu saiba, meus cabelos não caem assim!

Shiryu: Sei!�, finjo que acredito!

Seiya: Mas aqui só achamos refrigerante e salgadinhos!

Shun: É mesmo, não tô vendo mais nada alem de nossas malas.

Saori: Eu vou andar um pouco.

Tatsume: Vou ir junto, caso surja algum perigo!

Shiryu: O Tatsume é mó puxa saco da Saori – fala para Hyoga.

Hyoga: É mesmo

Saori estava andando quando viu uma poça d'água.

Saori: Nossa!Que poça!

Tatsume: Deixe comigo senhorita!

Nesse momento Tatsume pula na poça e Saori passa por cima dele como se fosse uma ponte.

Hyoga: Acho que até demais.

Depois de tirarem tudo, lá estão eles, sem saber pra onde ir, até que Seiya diz:

Seiya: Deixa que eu guie todo mundo no meio dessa floresta, porque eu sou bom.

Ikki: Prefiro acreditar que o cérebro dele é uma batata frita!

Então ele vai na frente e todos o seguem enquanto ele canta uma música:

Seiya: Um dois...Feijão com arroz...Três quatro...Feijão no prato...Cinco seis...Feijão inglês...

Shun: Pô Seiya!Desse jeito eu também tô ficando com fome!

Seiya: Mas eu tô com fome!

Ikki: Quer comer alguma coisa é?Então coma! – Ikki pega Seiya pelo pescoço e faz ele comer as folhas do chão da mata.Mas os outros fazem com que pare, pois Seiya já tava enjoado.

Ikki: Agora sim!Com o Senhor Cabeça de Batata Frita, ficamos mais perdidos!

Shun: Vamos voltar ao avião, já que estamos andando em círculos...

Eles voltam para o avião e pensam no que fazer.

Shiryu: Hei!Onde está o Piloto e o Co-Piloto?

Hyoga: Será que fugiram?

Shun: Que coisa!

Saori e os cavaleiros vão até o avião e viram que não tem ninguém lá, mas viram que faltavam dois pára-quedas.

Ikki: MISERÁVEIS!ELES FUGIRAM NUMA BOA ENQUANTO O AVIÃO CAÍA!

Seiya: Vamos acampar!

Ikki: Seu besta!Acha que vai adiantar?

Seiya: Então vamos fazer uma cabana.E vamos fazer em cima das arvores para evitar ataques de animais selvagens, depois pegamos essa bola de futebol que eu trouxe e vamos pegar uma palha e fazer um cabelo nela, e depois vamos ficar anos aqui conversando com a bola, e...

Shun: Acho que foi aquele filme que a gente viu!

Enquanto isso, no Japão...

Ban: Jabu!Ta louco?

Jabu: Você é um covarde!Eu vou salvar a Saori com o meu super barco!

Ban: Você chama essa joça de barco?

Quando eles viram para ver o barco, só vêm um monte de pedaço do pau, amarrados numa porcaria de corda, e com uma bandeirinha inútil com a cara do Jabu sorrindo amarelo, com a sua mão com o polegar pra cima.Tudo mal feito.

Jabu: Você é um babaca, cadê o Geki?Aquele covarde!

Ban: Ele ta lá no Canadá olhando os ursos.

Jabu: Venha comigo!Ichi!E Nachi!Para salvarmos Saori!

Ban: Eu hein!Que porcaria!Tô fora!�

Ichi: Ele ta com neura.

Então, lá na floresta...

Ikki: Vamos procurar outro lugar!

Assim, todos pegam suas malas e procuram outro lugar pra ficarem seguros.Mas, então eles avistam umas pessoas com umas roupas estranhas, quase nuas.

Seiya: CANIBAIS!AAHH!VOU CAIR FORA! – falava ele já se preparando pra correr.

Shiryu: Claro que não!

Hyoga: Será que não estamos no México mesmo?

Shiryu: Se estivermos, talvez eles sejam uma geração dos antigos Astecas!Por isso vamos tentar nos comunicar com eles!

Seiya: Bistecas?Adoro bistecas de porco!

Shiryu se aproxima dos estranhos e começa á falar:

Shiryu: Uga!Buga!Sei lá o que!Blá!Blá!Povo antigo!Blé!Blé!O...

Estranho: Seu amigo bebeu? – diz o estranho falando para os outros.

Todos: HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA... – todos estavam rindo do Shiryu.

Shiryu: Quem são vocês?

Estranho: É o seguinte turista!Sou o Cacique Tamboré!Esse aqui é o Pajé da nossa tribo.Eu vim aqui caçar algo pra comer.

Seiya: AH!SABIA!ERAM CANIBAIS!TIREM-ME DAQUI!SOCORRO!

Hyoga: CALA BOCA SEIYA!

Cacique: Vixi!Vocês são estranhos á beça!Venham!Vamos á Taba!

Shun: O que é Taba?

Seiya: É a mãe do Tabitinho!Oras essa!

Eles acompanham o cacique até a tribo indígena onde são recebidos, para ficarem um dia lá para tentarem voltar.

Saori: Cacique Tamboré, que floresta é essa?

Cacique: Não caíram as fichas?Esses turistas...!É a Floresta Amazônica!

Saori: Ah é?

Cacique: É!Quem são vocês?

Saori: Ah!Eu sou Saori, Aquele é o Shun, esse é Hyoga, o cabeludo é o Shiryu, esse daqui é o Tatsume, o Seiya ta ali e o Ikki é aquele que ta quieto ali.

Cacique: Só podia ser turista com nome estranho.

Enquanto isso, Seiya estava com muito calor.

Seiya: Nossa!Tá calor!Melhor trocar de camiseta, que essa tá toda suada.

Seiya abre sua mala e então a roupa começa a se mexer sozinha.

Seiya: Olha só!A roupa tem vida própria! – fala ele dando umas risadinhas.

Hyoga: Acho que num é a roupa não.

De uma vez por todas, o ser misterioso sai num pulo e quando viram...

Todos: MISTY????????

Misty: OOOOIIIIII GENTE!!!!!!TUDO LEGAL?????

Ikki: TUDO LEGAL?????SUA BICHA LOCA!!!!!!VOCÊ VEIO DENTRO DA MALA DO SEIYA??????

Misty: É!Oras essa!Se é possível pular do quinto andar e não morrer, é possível alguem se esconder numa mala oras essa...

Seiya: Legal!Um dia vou tentar fazer isso!

Hyoga: Aqueles fios de cabelo não eram meus...Tá vendo de quem são?

Shiryu: É do gay do Misty!

Shun: Pior se fosse o Afrodite.

Misty: Ah!É que o Afrodite tá lá no Santuário com aqueles lindões dos Cavaleiros de Ouro, então resolvi vir junto com vocês!Não é o M-Á-X-I-M-O!?!?!?!

Cacique: Ele é uma bicha loca?

Shiryu: Tenho certeza absoluta!

Então todos ficam por lá, ficar um dia com os índios da tribo, chegou de noite, todos os índios e os outros ficaram em volta da fogueira, pra papear um pouco.

Cacique: Coloca uma musiqueta aí compadre Masque!

Então o Masque pega o rádio e coloca a música, então começa á tocar...

Rádio: Ah!Que isso!Elas estão descontroladas!Ah!Que isso!Elas estão descontroladas!Não para!Não para!Não para não!Elas estão descontroladas!

Começou á tocar esse funk e todo mundo começou a animar:

Índios: Vai lacraia!Vai lacraia! – um índio qualquer vai ao meio dançar – êêêêê...

Rádio: Ah!Que isso!Elas estão descontroladas!Ah!Que isso!Elas estão descontroladas!Não para!Não para!Não para não!Elas estão descontroladas!

Shiryu: Que é isso?

Hyoga: Que loucura!

Misty: Ai!Cacique Tamboré!Como você é gostoso! – diz Misty dando em cima do cacique.

Cacique: Er...Bem...É...Sei lá – diz ele meio vermelho.

Todos vão dormir e no dia seguinte, os cavaleiros, Saori e Tatsume, já iam, mas...

Misty: Eu vou ficar aqui!Além disso, tem um monte de gostosos aqui!E eu num vou perder essa chance né?

Ikki: PQP!SEU DÉBIO!VOCÊ VAI VOLTAR COM A GENTE!NUM QUERO NEM SABER!ELES SÃO COITADOS PERTO DESSA COISA!

Misty: Ah!Então você iria sentir falta de mim?Me dá um abraço lindão!

Nesse exato momento, Misty pula no Ikki para dar o "abraço" e acabam caindo no chão os dois.

Ikki: SAIA DE CIMA DE MIM!SUA BIBA LOCA!

Shun: Tá bem Ikki?

Ikki: ESTARIA SE NUM FOSSE ESSA AMEAÇA! – aponta para Misty.

Misty: Hunf!Tudo bem!Tem outros lindos aqui!

Então os outros cavaleiros ficam assustados com o que Misty falou.Então, foram eles andando, procurar algo...

Enquanto isso...Em algum lugar do Oceano Pacífico...

Jabu: REMEM VERMES INÚTEIS!REMEM!REMEM! – gritava Jabu com um auto falante.

Ichi: Isso porque num é você que tá remando essa joça aqui que você criou! – diz ele, remando de um lado do "barco".

Nachi: É!Por que você não rema? – diz ele, remando do outro lado.

Jabu: PORQUE EU SOU O CHEFE DESSE BARCO QUE EU CRIEI!E VOCÊS TÊM QUE ME OBEDECER! – ainda gritando com o alto falante.

Ichi: Ele pegou a mania da saori...

Nachi: Tambem acho...

Enquanto isso, na Floresta Amazônica...

Seiya: Parecemos camelos, carregando essas malas.

Hyoga: Isso cansa!

Misty: Vocês são muito moles!Eu!Misty de Lagarto sou o melhor aqui!

Seiya: Nossa!Que bicho é esse? – diz ele parando de andar para ver o bicho.

Misty: Onde? – ele então se vira para olhar e vê uma aranha grande e nojenta – AAAAAH! – então ele pula no pescoço de qualquer um, nesse caso foi o Tatsume que acabou esbarrando na saori, e os três caíram na lama.

Saori: SEU...SEU GAY!BICHA LOUCA!CAVALEIRO INCOPETENTE QUE NUM SERVE PRA NADA!

Misty: Snif...Snif...BUUUUUAAAAAAAA!INSCENSSÍVEL! – Misty começa á chorar.

Saori: Ai!Desculpe!

Shun: Coitadinho, deixa eu consola – lo!

Ikki: NÃO SHUN!ELE É UMA BICHA LOUCA!VAI QUERER TE AGARRAR!

Shun: Mas olha ele...Ele tá muito triste! – Shun se aproxima e vai consolar Misty – Calma Misty!Não foi nada...Não foi nada.

Misty: "Ah!O Shun é bonitinho, mas esperava que pelo menos o Shiryu viesse aqui.Ele é bonito, e tem um corpo...aaaa...num preciso nem falar" – pensava Misty, com aquele choro falso – "Mas o Shun serve!"

Misty aproveita e dá um abraço no Shun e com uma cara de "Eu não vou soltar você tão cedo mocinho lindinho!", mas...

Shun: IKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!! – começa a chorar.

Misty: Ai!Tá bom!Chorão!Já te soltei! – diz Misty soltando dos seus braços e empurrando ele pro lado.

Ikki: SUA BICHA LOCA!VOCÊ VAI VER AGORA! – Ikki já preparando um murro.

Misty: Ca-calminha Ikki!

Já era!Ikki deu porrada no Misty que acabou saindo roxo.

Ikki: Não se pode mais se confiar nessas bichas hoje em dia Shun!

Shun: É!Eu percebi Ikki!

Então lá foram eles andando com Misty acompanhando (de preferência, longe de Ikki, por enquanto), sem rumo pra lugar nenhum, até que eles vêm um buraco no chão da floresta, e Seiya resolve entrar.

Seiya: Legal!Será que tem comida aí dentro?Vou ver!

Shiryu: Cuidado Seiya!

Hyoga: Vai lá!

Saori: É!Porque você é o único homem aqui!

Todos menos Misty: O QUE VOCÊ QUER DIZER COM ISSO??????? – estavam segurando-se para não bater na Saori.

Saori: Er...Bem...Eu quis dizer o único homem aqui que é imbecil.É isso!Hehe – fala Saori que percebe a gravidade da situação (ela só falou aquilo porque gostava do Seiya).

Hyoga: Melhorou...

Então Seiya sai correndo do buraco gritando:

Seiya: TEM UM BICHO LÁ DENTRO!TEM UM BICHO LÁ DENTRO!

Saori: Vamos esperar ele sair, tem algo saindo...

A coisa vai se aproximando da saída, cada vez mais, quando sai...

Todos: AIOROS????????

**CONTINUA...**

Tá legal a fanfic?Mandem Rewiens do que vocês acharam.

Aioros?O que será que ele está fazendo na floresta Amazônica?Vejam na continuação depois...

Que outras coisas o esperam?

Tchau gente


End file.
